oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Boum
Baby Boum is the 72nd episode in Season 2, and was remade as the thirty-ninth episode for Season 6 under the title Special Deliveries. A stork keeps delivering babies into Oggy's garden! Oggy discreetly drops them off at Bob's who in turn discreetly gives them back to Oggy. Plot Episode starts: One day, Oggy is watering his cabbage patch on a sunny day, when one of the cabbages started shaking, until he begins picking up a baby dropped by a passing stork. Oggy tells it to return the baby, only making it ignore him. He decides to deliver it to Bob. While watering his flowers, Bob starts to smell something horrible, which is actually the baby Oggy sent in. Another baby is in Bob's yard, thanks to the stork, laughing. Oggy takes a laugh out of it, which makes Bob increasingly annoyed. Seeking revenge, Bob decides to put them back in Oggy's place. The babies continue crying as Bob leaves them alone, and laughs in amusement as he runs back home. As Oggy opens the door, he saw the two weeping babies where Bob put them. Later, a third baby gets dropped by the same stork, after the cockroaches laughed at him, then were crushed by the dropping baby. Again, he decided to do it again by sending the babies back to Bob, this time using a backpack. Oggy leaves out the babies as he begins climbing inside, only making Bob crush his fingers, then beat him up in the process. Bob makes a hedge shaped like a pacifier. Oggy is seen having a baby use his nose for a pacifier, until he realized the stork coming back with another baby, but he manages to move it away using an electric fan. Bob does the same, but he uses ten windmills to keep it away from him. His plan works, making the stork drop five babies, and the parachute to drop on his face. For now, the only war is between Bob and Oggy, to the incoming babies. Bob turns his house as an Air Force base to indicate storks arriving. However, he spotted one, but it's a hot air balloon controlled by Oggy. He drops a huge crate full of babies on Bob. (First hit!) Eight, to be exact. As he flies away, he gets hit by one of Bob's windmills, causing his balloon to deflate, zoom from above and making the stork drop another crate of babies on Bob again. (Second hit!) Another eight, making it sixteen. Oggy saw Bob controlling a dumpster tank with babies in it, only making Oggy control it using a bigger control, and dump the babies back to Bob. (Third hit!) Oggy laughed at the amusement, and at the next scene, he fully fortified his house with a huge brick wall surrounding his whole house unless it needs to be protected from above. Bob loads his catapult using a metal ball loaded with babies, and again fails after he realized that Oggy had a giant trampoline as well. (Fourth hit!) Bob begins putting babies inside a rocket, only making it run out of fuel then unload the babies. (Fifth and final hit!) Oggy saw that in full amusement as he laughed out loud on that one. Bob, fully bandaged, decides to get back at him, fully. He saw the stork passing by, and made a plan to call in other storks for a "baby-strike" on Oggy's house. Babies started falling down from the sky, as they appeared in a dark and bright skin tone aside from the pink one, filling up Oggy's yard and wall of infants, resulting him to be the one taking care of the babies. (Defeated! I wonder how many babies there are? Like, 2000+?) The baby wars are over, and Bob begins cutting a shrub and saw Oggy pushing an extremely long stroller filled of babies in every seat, on its way to the adoption center. Oggy also had a huge cart of milk bottles. Over this, Bob laughs and the episode ends as this becomes a baby boom. Gallery 207721 200016243365191 100000704505905 559531 6189265 n.jpg Baby.jpg Download (1)y.jpg Download (2)9.jpg Baby_boum.jpg Baby Boom.png Special Deliveries 1.png Special Deliveries 2.png Special Deliveries 3.png Special Deliveries 4.png Special Deliveries 5.png Special Deliveries 6.png Video Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)